


Jim and Blair in the Hotel

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's see. Jim, Blair, bed. I think we can draw our own conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim and Blair in the Hotel

## Jim and Blair in the Hotel

by James Rellan

Not mine and no $ made.

This story is a sequel to: Jim and Blair at the Convention 

* * *

Blair sat on the hotel bed surrounded by the tackiest souvenirs in the universe. He started laughing at the thought of handing these out at the station. The guys in Major Crimes deserved them. 

"Chief," Jim said from the bathroom, "you are dangerous and tasteless with a credit card." 

Blair stuck his tongue out in Jim's direction. "The guys'll love these. Trust me." 

Jim turned off the bathroom light, shoved the tacky loot off of the bed and pulled Blair close. He whispered in his lover's ear. "I love you, my little shopaholic." 

An inelegant snort threatened to turn into laughter again. 

The Sentinel preempted the giggles by attaching his mouth to his Guide's. "Love you." 

"Mmmph," Blair agreed. 

* * *

Jim drifted in the hazy post orgasmic glow. He wasn't really sleepy but wasn't interested in doing more than snuggle with Blair. 

He heard someone stop at their door. A rather nervous throat clearing preceded a discreet knock. 

"Sandburg?" 

Blair snoozed on, blissfully unaware. 

Yep, I loved him good and proper, Jim smirked to himself. He sighed as the knock repeated. 

Jim opened the door to see the night manager wearing an apologetic yet firm face. 

"Yes?" 

"Excuse me, Detective Ellison. I'm sorry to bother you this late but some of our guests have complained about the...noise coming from your room." The man smiled smoothly, professional facade in place. 

"Noise. Ah, yes. Sorry about that. We'll try to keep it down." 

The manager nodded. "Thank you, sir. Enjoy the rest of your stay." 

Jim shut the door and heard a soft chuckle come from the bed. 

"Oooooh, we're in trouble," Blair giggled. 

"You made all the noise, Chief," Jim pointed out. 

"So I did. Wanna make some more noise, Big Guy? And I do mean _Big_ Guy." Blair leered. 

"You are such horndog." 

"Come over here, Table, and let me hump your leg." 

Jim half laughed half protested. "You're never gonna let that go, are you, Chief?" 

Blair grabbed Jim around the waist and tumbled both of them back to the bed. They wrestled around, whapped each other with pillows and tried to stifle their laughs. They ended up with Blair straddling Jim's waist and getting in more shots with a pillow. 

Jim grasped Blair's wrist, tossed his pillow aside and tugged Blair down to him. Stretching their arms out to the side, Jim held Blair's hands and offered his lips. 

Blair accepted the invitation and licked Jim's lower lip before sliding his tongue inside the willing mouth. He teased Jim's tongue coaxing it to follow back into Blair's mouth where they tangled and stroked against each other. 

Needing air, Blair pulled away with a gasp. He looked down into Jim's eyes letting love shine from his own. Blair could almost _hear_ Jim's heart rate skyrocket. 

Jim heaved up and rolled Blair under him. He swooped down and took Blair's mouth with a ravening hunger that stunned both men. 

Wow, Blair thought, love really turns him on. 

Jim withdrew for a few seconds and returned with the partially used tube of lubricant. "We should buy by the case." 

Blair laughed then said, "Do me, Ellison." 

Jim shook his head no. 

"What? Jim?" 

"You do me." 

Blair's eyes widened even as he held his hand out for the lube. He let Jim coat his fingers before trailing them down between Jim's ass cheeks looking for the hidden pucker. 

Jim cried out when one finger gently breached his body. "Chief, god." 

"Yeah, you like that?" 

"God, yes, more." Jim rubbed his cock against Blair's belly as Blair complied pushing in two more fingers. 

Jim braced against Blair's shoulders rocking down onto Blair's tormenting hand. 

"Raise up." 

The Sentinel instinctively obeyed his Guide's voice. He felt the blood running through the tip of Blair's cock as it replaced his fingers. Rational thought fled. 

"Easy, easy," Blair panted raggedly. He held Jim's hips and slowly eased his lover down until Jim sat fully impaled on Blair's cock. 

"Blair," Jim moaned helplessly. 

"Yeah, god. You're so tight." Blair looked up at Jim. "Slowly, man. Slowly." 

Unable to do anything but obey, Jim pushed up only to settle back down slowly riding Blair's cock. His chest heaved with the effort of resisting his body's urge for faster. 

Blair writhed under Jim thrusting up as his lover came down. Too much. It was too much. God, he loved the look on Jim's face. Ecstacy. I did that. Oh god. 

"Ride. Hard. Now." Blair ground out the words slapping one ass cheek and reaching for Jim's til now neglected cock. 

Jim, growling low in his throat, rode up and down not letting go of Blair's shoulders. He pushed down harder and faster meeting Blair's pistoning hips thrusting into Blair's hand until that wonderful exquisite moment was upon him. 

"BLAIR!" he screamed as he shot his load all over Blair's hand and chest. 

"God, yes, Jim, fuckfuckfuck, JIM!" Blair reflexively gripped Jim's cock tighter coaxing another small stream of come out of the eager organ. 

Jim and Blair lay tangled together under the covers drifting off to sleep. Jim raised his head and chuckled. 

"Mmm-wha?" 

"Somebody called the management again." 

"You yelled this time, man. You deal with the manager." 

Jim opened his mouth to point out Blair screamed the first time and earned them the first visit, but it was in vain. 

Blair was already asleep. 

* * *

End Jim and Blair in the Hotel by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
